Ice Monkey (BTD7:GW)
Ice Monkey is the tower that appears in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. This basic tower works the same as the BTD6 version, but improved (see below for differences). Upgrades Path 1 Permafrost ($135) Bloons move slowly even after thawing out. Snap Freeze ($250) Pops 1 more layer before freezing. (Totaling of 2 layers) Ice Shards ($1,450) Razor sharp shards fly out when Frozen Bloons pop. Embrittlement ($4,500) * Description: "Bloons become brittle and take extra damage while frozen." * Details: Ice shards pop 5 layers of bloon and frozen bloons take extra damage from other attacks (+2 damage to be exact). Spawns more ice shards each bloon popped, topping at 20 (spray of 20). Bloons that takes +3 damage from other attacks and can popped by anything. Range is increased to 35 units for basic attack (freeze attack) without external buffs. Super Brittle ($42,500) * Description: "Bloons take huge damage while frozen including MOAB-Class Bloons." * Details: Each ice shard takes 10 damage from each attack that hits it, and spawns even more ice shards each bloon popped, topping at 40 (spray of 40). Bloons that take +8 damage from other attacks, and can affect MOAB-Classes, but cannot be slowed, however. Range is increased to 50 units for basic attack (freeze attack) without external buffs. Path 2 Enhanced Freeze ($200) Attacks faster and freezes for longer. Deep Freeze ($325) Freezes through 3 layers of Bloon. Arctic Wind ($4,200) * Description: "Super cold aura that slows Bloons that come near it." * Details: Range increased to 40 units without external buffs. Snowstorm ($6,500) * Description: "Snowstorm ability: Freezes all bloons on screen, and briefly freezes white, zebra, camo and MOAB-class." * Details: Basic attack has movement speed and attack speed reduced to bloons are reduced by 50% and can affect MOAB Class bloons, range increased to 55 units without external buffs, and does Viral Frost effect (like that of a 4/0 Ice Tower in BTD5). Ability that freezes all freezable bloons MOAB-class bloons and frozen-immune non-MOABs (Lead, White, Zebra) for up to 5 seconds (slows down MOAB-class for 1.5 seconds or freezes frozen-immune for 2 seconds). Cooldown is 60 seconds upon activation. Absolute Zero ($35,000) * Description: "Ability is so cold it fully freezes all Bloon types including cold immune, camo, and MOAB-Class." * Details: Basic attack has movement speed and attack speed to bloons are reduced by 70%. Range increased to 70 units without external buffs. Snowstorm Ability freezes all bloons onscreen, including MOAB-Classes and cold-immune bloons bloon are immune, lasts for 10 seconds for all types of bloons frozen (including MOAB-Classes). Cooldown reduced to 45 seconds. Path 3 Larger Radius ($125) *Description: "Larger freeze area." *Details: Increases range by +4 units. Re-Freeze ($215) Can re-freeze Bloons that are already frozen. Cryo Cannon ($2,000) Shoots freezing bombs at Bloons over longer range. Icicles ($3,750) * Description: "Frozen Bloons grow sharp icicles that can pop Bloons that touch them." * Details: These icicles pop one layer off any Bloon that touches them which does 5 pierce and 2 damage, similar to Road Spikes. Frozen non-MOAB-Class bloons grows 7 icicles. Icicles cannot pop Lead or Frozen bloons. Icicle Impale ($37,500) * Description: "Shoots huge icicle spikes that do huge damage to MOAB-Class Bloons, grows big icicles, and freezes them." * Details: Icicles fired to deal 60 damage to M.O.A.B. Class Bloons, along with exploding iceballs to immensely slow down M.O.A.B. Class Bloons by 50%. Grows 12 big icicles on Frozen MOAB-Class bloons (similar to Road Spikes), doing 10 pierce and 5 damage. Icicles from non-MOAB-Classes and big icicles from MOAB-Classes can pop Lead or Frozen bloons. Differences from BTD6 * Base attack can freeze lead bloons and any type of bloon, has unlimited pierce, attack range buffed (from BTD6's 0/0/1 Ice Monkey), price decreased, class changed from Primary to Magic Path 1 * Permafrost price increased * Metal Freeze replaced to Snap Freeze, price decreased * Ice Shards price decreased * Embrittlement greatly buffed, price increased * Super Brittle greatly buffed, price increased Path 2 * Enhanced Freeze price decreased * Deep Freeze price decreased * Arctic Wind buffed, price increased * Snowstorm greatly buffed, ability loses initial cooldown before activation, price increased * Absolute Zero greatly buffed, price increased Path 3 * Larger Radius buffed, price increased * Re-Freeze price increased * Icicles on bloons is now permanent, buffed, price increased * Icicle Impale buffed, price increased Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Magic Towers